supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup
The 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup is the fourth BATC Champions League, held from October 29-November 4, 2018, in the United States. It is the second straight year to use the last week of October-early November time slot. The tournament's name was changed after it was revealed that Robert Wickens was paralyzed from the waist down, and will stay on the sidelines for all matches. Pee Saderd won the title, defeating Jirayu La-ongmanee in straight tiebreaker sets. It was La-ongmanee's first loss to Saderd since Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19) (IndyCar's I Can See Your Voice Thailand appearance). With the loss, it was the Korean's first loss in a final since that +13.59 loss to Saderd at the 2018 24 Hours of Le Mans. This was the first final since Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) to feature both of them. With Pee Saderd's quarterfinal win over Josef Newgarden, only the top four seeds make the semifinals for the first time since Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott. Qualified countries ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Maneesh Gupta) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) * (Jirayu La-ongmanee) ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * (James Hinchcliffe) * (Nidoking) * (Patricio O'Ward) ;CONMEBOL * (Larvesta) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * (Decidueye) * (Metagross) * (Beartic) * (Josef Newgarden) * (Brian Guy) * (Ueli Kestenholz) * (Jonathan Bald) * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Honchkrow) * (Cameron Marshall) * (Scolipede) * (Marko Manieri) * (Tanont Chumroen) * (Joey Fatone) * (Vaporeon) * (Pee Saderd) * (Volcarona) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Cameron Prošić) * (Heracross) * (Chespin) * (Pidgeot) * (Scott Dixon) Withdrawals * Ed Carpenter → replaced by Tik Shiro * Jordan Fisher → replaced by Simon Belmont * Colton Herta → replaced by Ekkachai Euasangkomsert * Matheus Leist → replaced by Timothy Westaway * Mario Lopez → replaced by Thassapak Hsu * Adam Rippon → replaced by Josh Norman * Robert Wickens → replaced by Dane Cameron Seeds The seeds were announced at the premiere of Born Racer, on October 2, 2018. The movie concentrates on the IndyCar racing life of Ukrainian Scott Dixon. As actor/singer Jirayu La-ongmanee celebrates his 23rd birthday on the start of the tournament, he was announced as the no.1 seed. As in the seedings from Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, the top five kept their starting grid spots, expect Jirayu La-ongmanee went into Volcarona's position, while the Serb moved into the Korean's position. With Jirayu La-ongmanee the top seed, Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing led the seeds for the first time since Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott, where the tournament was won by a Rahal car. They mistakenly announce Georgia instead of England, when England should be announced, because of Georgia and Moldova's DWTS Juniors commitments. Notably, Iran and Paraguay, which are usually present, didn't qualify. Jirayu La-ongmanee (Final) Pee Saderd (Champion) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Metagross (Semifinals) Volcarona (Quarterfinals) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Third round) Beartic (Quarterfinals) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Fourth round) Simon Pagenaud (First round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Fourth round) Joey Fatone (Quarterfinals) Graham Rahal (Fourth round) Pidgeot (Third round) Ueli Kestenholz (Third round) Chespin (Second round) Decidueye (Third round) James Hinchcliffe (First round) Marko Manieri (First round) Brian Guy (First round) Larvesta (First round) Honchkrow (Third round) Cameron Marshall (First round) Maneesh Gupta (Third round) Heracross (First round) Cameron Prošić (Third round) Patricio O'Ward (First round) Nidoking (Second round) Vaporeon (Fourth round) Scolipede (Second round) Jonathan Bald (First round) Tanont Chumroen (Third round) Draw Finals 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='7 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 12 | RD1-team2= Joey Fatone | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=5 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 4 | RD1-team3= 'Metagross | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3='77 | RD1-seed4= 5 | RD1-team4= Volcarona | RD1-score4-1=2 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3=62 | RD1-seed5= 8 | RD1-team5= Beartic | RD1-score5-1=4 | RD1-score5-2='6 | RD1-score5-3=3 | RD1-seed6= 3 | RD1-team6= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score6-1='6 | RD1-score6-2=1 | RD1-score6-3='6 | RD1-seed7= 6 | RD1-team7= Josef Newgarden | RD1-score7-1=3 | RD1-score7-2='7 | RD1-score7-3=3 | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score8-1='6 | RD1-score8-2=5 | RD1-score8-3='6 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score1-1=2 | RD2-score1-2='7 | RD2-score1-3='6 | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Metagross | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2=5 | RD2-score2-3=4 | RD2-seed3= 3 | RD2-team3= Scott Dixon | RD2-score3-1=5 | RD2-score3-2='6 | RD2-score3-3=62 | RD2-seed4= 2 | RD2-team4= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score4-1='7 | RD2-score4-2=3 | RD2-score4-3='77 | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score1-1=62 | RD3-score1-2=63 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 2 | RD3-team2= 'Pee Saderd | RD3-score2-1='77 | RD3-score2-2='77 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Chilton | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= S Marion | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Hippowdon | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Dragonite | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'T Hsu | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Nickson | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=22 | RD1-team08= 'Honchkrow | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10=PR | RD1-team10= P Fittipaldi | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Piromporn | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'E Jones | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Avalugg | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Gallade | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3=4 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mario | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=14 | RD1-team16= 'Pidgeot | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Hippowdon | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= T Hsu | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3=3 | RD2-seed04=22 | RD2-team04= 'Honchkrow | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=29 | RD2-team05= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= E Jones | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Avalugg | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=14 | RD2-team08= 'Pidgeot | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=22 | RD3-team02= Honchkrow | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=29 | RD3-team03= 'Vaporeon | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=14 | RD3-team04= Pidgeot | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3=1 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=29 | RD4-team02= Vaporeon | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'J Fatone | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= T Sato | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Lapras | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Kankoon | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= S Arrayasagul | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2=65 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Venusaur | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2='77 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Mathison | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= 'C Prošić | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=23 | RD1-team09= C Marshall | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'C Kimball | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Ceballos | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3=2 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Beedrill | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Fennekin | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= T Kanaan | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Tik Shiro | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'W Power | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=12 | RD2-team01= 'J Fatone | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Lapras | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Venusaur | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3=2 | RD2-seed04=26 | RD2-team04= 'C Prošić | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'C Kimball | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3='77 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Beedrill | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=62 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Fennekin | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'W Power | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=12 | RD3-team01= 'J Fatone | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=26 | RD3-team02= C Prošić | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'C Kimball | RD3-score03-1='77 | RD3-score03-2='77 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= W Power | RD3-score04-1=64 | RD3-score04-2=62 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=12 | RD4-team01= 'J Fatone | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= C Kimball | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=2 }} Section 3 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Salamence | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'A Rossi | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3='77 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Litten | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3=61 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Marchant | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'P Demers | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=18 | RD1-team08= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=30 | RD1-team09= 'Scolipede | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Euasangkomsert | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'T Chainarong | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Luigi | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Landorus | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3=2 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Z Veach | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mamoswine | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'Metagross | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= A Rossi | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'F Rosenqvist | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= P Demers | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=2 | RD2-seed05=30 | RD2-team05= Scolipede | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'T Chainarong | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3='7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Z Veach | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= 'Metagross | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= F Rosenqvist | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= T Chainarong | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=9 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= 'Metagross | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3=2 }} Section 4 'Chespin | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=65 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Pigot | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2='67 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= D Cameron | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Magmortar | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Toucannon | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Nicholson | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= L Birkhead | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=28 | RD1-team08= 'Nidoking | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=20 | RD1-team09= B Guy | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Popplio | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= R Jennings | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'T Wadleigh | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Thundurus | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'J Norman | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3='7 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Machamp | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=62 | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1=3 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3='77 | RD2-seed01=16 | RD2-team01= Chespin | RD2-score01-1=5 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3=64 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Magmortar | RD2-score02-1='7 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3='77 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Toucannon | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=28 | RD2-team04= Nidoking | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'Popplio | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= T Wadleigh | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Norman | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Magmortar | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Toucannon | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Popplio | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Magmortar | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3=1 | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= 'Volcarona | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3='6 }} Bottom half Section 5 'Beartic | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Wario | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= D Guiffreda | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'P Pongsatorn | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Leavanny | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Snorunt | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=0 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= S Ferrucci | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= 'M Gupta | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=32 | RD1-team09= 'T Chumroen | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= J Jaturong | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= L Wongsakorn | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Amoonguss | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Daly | RD1-score14-1=0 | RD1-score14-2=0 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= H Zhang | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=11 | RD1-team16= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= 'Beartic | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= P Pongsatorn | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Leavanny | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=24 | RD2-team04= 'M Gupta | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= 'T Chumroen | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Amoonguss | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Bourdais | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=2 | RD2-seed08=11 | RD2-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= 'Beartic | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-seed02=24 | RD3-team02= M Gupta | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-seed03=32 | RD3-team03= T Chumroen | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=11 | RD3-team04= 'AA Ohno | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= 'Beartic | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-team02= AA Ohno | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 6 'G Rahal | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= T Westaway | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= K Sugimori | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'E Guiffreda | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= D Bennie | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Haxorus | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'N Naurepol | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=25 | RD1-team08= Heracross | RD1-score08-1=2 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=19 | RD1-team09= M Manieri | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'M Andretti | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'T Pooslip | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= L Bocanegra | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3=0 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= JP Montoya | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=62 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Rowlet | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='77 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= T Janus | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'S Dixon | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=13 | RD2-team01= 'G Rahal | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= E Guiffreda | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Haxorus | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= N Naurepol | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'M Andretti | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= T Pooslip | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Rowlet | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'S Dixon | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=13 | RD3-team01= 'G Rahal | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Haxorus | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= M Andretti | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= 'S Dixon | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=13 | RD4-team01= G Rahal | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3=62 | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-team02= 'S Dixon | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score02-3='77 }} Section 7 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Belmont | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Tyranitar | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Yoshi | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Altaria | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= MR Alvaro | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Skorupi | RD1-score07-1=64 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= Larvesta | RD1-score08-1='77 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3=1 | RD1-seed09=27 | RD1-team09= P O'Ward | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'J Chestnut | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'K Kantathavorn | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= H Castroneves | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=2r | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= B Phromphong | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Diggersby | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= D Lachey | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Tyranitar | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Altaria | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Skorupi | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= J Chestnut | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'K Kantathavorn | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Diggersby | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=4 | RD2-seed08=15 | RD2-team08= 'U Kestenholz | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2=3 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Altaria | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'K Kantathavorn | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=15 | RD3-team04= U Kestenholz | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2=2 | RD3-score04-3=0 | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= K Kantathavorn | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 8 S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score01-2=2 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'Aurorus | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= G Marini | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Tyrantrum | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='7 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= I Issarapong | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'L Bass | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Alomomola | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=31 | RD1-team08= J Bald | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=17 | RD1-team09= 'Decidueye | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Hydreigon | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'J King | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Sceptile | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Magearna | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'J Harvey | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Ford | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3=0 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Aurorus | RD2-score01-1=5 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3=2 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Tyrantrum | RD2-score02-1='7 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= L Bass | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Alomomola | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=17 | RD2-team05= 'Decidueye | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= J King | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Harvey | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Tyrantrum | RD3-score01-1=5 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Alomomola | RD3-score02-1='7 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=17 | RD3-team03= Decidueye | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'P Saderd | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Alomomola | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia